


Enjoying Insubordination for Dummies

by Texas_not_Tex



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foul Language, M/M, dubious consent but consent nonetheless, i can't believe this is the first thing i'm posting on this godforsaken site, le blowjob, poential crapfic, some violence, what happens on the prydwen stays on the prydwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texas_not_Tex/pseuds/Texas_not_Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas Red is banned from the Prydwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Insubordination for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Notas importantes for those who don't know my OCs (like, everyone): Texas Red is actually my courier (FNV), he's tooted over to the commonwealth for the lulz. Silas Sadler is my sole survivor (FO4). I'll post more about them later, after I get over the embarrassment of this monstrosity
> 
> I thought that this was Great when I wrote it, but that WAS at like 12 midnight. Now, I'm not so sure. The pacing's off. I'll have to go back and fix it later.  
> Anyway, I hope someone besides me enjoys this completely self-indulgent crapfic! I had fun writing it, anyway. uhh

Silas is well-liked by the Brotherhood. He reached the rank of Knight without really seeming to try. The man was like a force of nature, Red had to admit. They’d been travelling together long enough that Red respected him. The Brotherhood may not be his favorite faction by a longshot, but he’d been on the Prydwen a couple of times with Silas for various reasons. This latest trip, though, had unwittingly placed him farther into their good graces than he expected. 

Silas had taken a mission from command to clear out a strategic location for utilization by ground forces. It was supposed to be a simple in and out for someone of his caliber, especially with Red as backup, but it turned out that the place was absolutely infested with Super Mutants—and one Behemoth. A stroke of bad luck took Silas out before they could clear the main floor. He was not fatally injured, just trapped and crippled by his damaged power armor. Fortunately, Red had brought his Fat Man along (trips like this were a great opportunity to take it out for a spin!), and berzerker’d his way through the remaining hostiles.

It turned out the location was much more useful than originally anticipated, and Red was welcomed back with considerably more gusto than when he’d left. Once he was patched up, Silas suggested he join the Brotherhood officially, as an initiate. Red, of course, vehemently declined the offer; citing his opinion that they were nothing but a group of prejudiced power armor fetishists. Silas shushed him and countered with the fact that a.) It would be a beneficial allyship for the both parties, as missions get you paid; b.) If you make rank, you get a free suit of power armor; and c.) The jumpsuit makes everyone’s ass look great.

Red said he’d look into it.

And that’s how he ended up in the medical bay, laughing incredulously at the foolish doctor who had just asked him: “Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

He tried to keep a straight face. He really did. Well, sort of. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you want a list?!” Red chokes out past his laughter.

“This is a serious question, initiate. Was that an affirmative?”

Red scrubs his face with his hand. “Jesus. What if it was? You gonna kick me out?”

“That depends on the severity of the infraction,” The doctor frowned.

“You people really have no sense of adventure, do you,” Red huffed. “Severity of infraction. Christ. What does that even mean? How many? Y’know, there’s a good 20-year chunk of my life I can’t really remember, so I can’t vouch for accuracy…but let me try’n count ‘em out…” He starts counting on his fingers as the doctor stares on, a look of discomfort on his face.

“One… two.. thr—no, he was human—three, four…aw, how could I forget Jax? Now THAT was a night to remember...five…”

“Any synths in that list?” The doctor interrupts, voice strained.

“Not yet.” Red looks thoughtful. “Then again, I didn’t ask, so…”

“Out. Out, out, out, I’m sorry, you do not meet the required qualifications to join the Brotherhood of Steel—“ Red stops counting and is shooed out the door by a somewhat flustered doctor.  
“Oh, come on, you’re really gonna reject a solder based on who he’s laid in the past? That’s fuckin’ ridiculous!”  
“We believe in the importance of keeping the human race pure. If you don’t agree with our ideals, I’m sorry, but that’s it.”  
“We nuked ourselves to hell and you’re worried about stayin’ pure?” Red yells as he stumbles into the hallway. The door to the medical bay is slammed shut in front of his nose.

“Take it up with my superiors if you don’t like it, you’ll get the same answer!” The muffled voice of the doctor retorts. Red punches the door.  
“Maybe I will!” 

He shakes out his hand, muttering darkly. “fuckin’ facists.”

\--  
He passes Silas on his way up to the command deck.

“Went well, I take it,” He says, taking in Red’s glower.

“Yeah, real fuckin’ great, Silas. Remind me why you told me to do this, again?”

“Whoa there,Tex. It was just a suggestion.”

“Don’t call me TEX, asshole.” Red growls. Silas puts up his hands in mock defeat and grins.

Red continues walking. As he starts to climb the ladder to the upper deck, Silas yells after him:

“Hey, don’t get me in trouble up there, Tex!”

Red doesn’t respond. Silas chuckles quietly and shakes his head.  
“Remind me to pretend we’re strangers when you get chucked off the flight deck.”

\---

Red walks with purpose towards the forward, where he knows Elder Maxson usually paces. He’s not even really that interested in joining the Brotherhood, honestly; not in the beginning and certainly not now. But he’s stubborn and contrary, and being told he couldn’t just makes him want to push harder. So he does. 

“Hey, Maxson! I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

The soldiers on deck gawk at his insolence, but Maxson doesn’t turn from the window.

“Call me sir, soldier.” He says in a cold voice.

“Yes, sir.” Red narrows his eyes. “So can you talk with me or not? Sir.” (The last sir is tacked on for good measure.)

“You’re the one who caused all that ruckus in the medical bay a few minutes ago, are you not?

“I guess so. You could hear that all the way up here?”

Maxson finally turns, his piercing gaze fixed on Red. “I am the captain of this vessel. I hear everything.”

“Is that so,” Red cocks his head.

His back now to the window, Elder Maxson strides forward. “Come to my office. We can speak there.”

\--  
\--

Red leans against the desk casually as Maxson shuts the door. The office is small, cramped, but incredibly neat. A flag hangs on the wall before the desk.

“So, soldier,” Says Maxson, “I assume you wish to negotiate with me to join the Brotherhood, despite your disqualification at the medical exam. I figured you would appreciate privacy for this conversation, considering your…” he paused. “History.”  
“So,” He continued, looking down at Red. “I am willing to give you some leeway because of your recent accomplishments and your affiliation with Knight Sadler. However, I do need a compelling argument. If you join this organization, will you uphold our values, even in your personal relationships?”

Red crossed his arms and scoffed. “Why should I? Why should you care who I fuck? I’m just as good a soldier either way. In my opinion, askin’ that much of your men is a stupid waste, Maxson.”

The elder bristled. “Watch your tone, boy. I’m giving you a chance. Don’t throw that away with your insolence.”

Red stops slouching on the desk and stands up to his full height, even if he is a full foot shorter than Maxson. “Yeah, well, watch your own tone, big guy. You don’t know what you’d be throwin’ away.” (NICE COMEBACK, SHITLORD)

Maxson glares down at him, unperturbed, eyes hard. “I see. Get off this ship, then. You clearly don’t have what it takes to join the brotherhood. You’re just a crippled little brat, I don’t know what Sadler sees in you.”

“At least I’m not a member of Power Armor Fuckers Anonymous, you spineless, technology worshippin’ prude!”

And that’s all it takes for Maxson to take a swing directly at Red’s nose. It connects with a sickening crunch, propelling the smaller man backwards into the previously-spotless desk. 

“SonovaBITCH! You broke my nose!” Red swears, and coils back to retaliate.

“Good,” Said Maxson cooly.

The fight is obviously uneven. Both men are unarmed, and the area is incredibly small. Red feels like Maxson is practically twice his size, all muscle and power. It’s intoxicating. Red loves this. He loves a good honest fight between men. He even loves the bleeding. All he could use now is a hit of psycho, or some Buffout—he ducks behind the desk to grab some pills out of his pocket, but before he can take them, Maxson’s there smacking them out of his hand. Sucks to be missing an arm, sometimes.

“Coward!” Maxson spits. “You’d use that poison to fight? Pathetic!”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about, you bastard! You stay up here in your big airship all the time, you don’t know what it’s like down here—“ Red’s cut off as Maxson headbutts him. He knocks back into a wall, where the larger man pins him. Red squirms but can’t get loose, can’t get a hit in.  
Maxson closes in.  
So Red does what feels right. He kisses him, sloppy and uncoordinated. He’s out of breath and his heart’s pumping fast and he loves this.  
The Elder reels back, lips now stained with Red’s blood, a look of disgust on his face. He roughly grabs Red’s hair and forces him to his knees. 

“Disgusting. You dare put your filthy lips on me?” He spits to the side, as if expelling some poison from his mouth. Red just looks up at him, smiling with crimson-stained teeth.

“I see,” Says the Elder, darkly. “So that’s what you need to cleanse the filth from your body. Very well,” he moves to undo his flies. “I have something to wash out that mouth of yours.”  
Maxson takes out his cock. Red just stares. It’s amazing, he thinks, how fast his body can change gears from fighting to sex. A minute ago, he wanted to make the man before him bleed. Now he wants to make him come. 

The tip is pressed against Red’s blood-slicked lips. He opens his mouth eagerly, tongue rising to meet the thick intrusion as it pushes in. He closes his eyes briefly, and sucks. Maxson’s not gentle; Red soaks in the pain at the roots of his hair as it’s pulled away from his scalp. He makes a broken noise as Maxson starts fucking his mouth. It’s good. He likes this almost as much as fighting. The taste of blood, the taste of sweat, and the heavy taste of masculinity on his tongue. He opens his eyes again as his head is pulled back farther, lining up his mouth and throat. It’s hard to breathe like this. Red knows he’s drooling, that his nose is still bleeding, that he looks like a mess, his eyes hooded and wild. But he looks up at Maxson as he thrusts and sees he’s just as disheveled. Every part of his skin Red can see if flushed dark with blood. That’s because of me, because of my mouth, Red thinks hazily. Maxson’s holding him down and practically fucking his throat, but Red feels like he’s just as powerful in this exchange as the elder is.

He tastes the bitterness and saltiness of pre-cum on the back of his tongue. That, combined with the rough grunts Maxson’s letting out, leads Red to think that the end is near. He closes his eyes and prepares to swallow, but—suddenly, the larger man pulls out. Red opens his eyes and licks his lips. His voice is rough when he speaks.  
“Not gonna finish up by washing out my sinful mouth with your come, huh?” He presses the heel of his palm over the crotch of his jeans, attempting to alleviate the almost-painful hardness there.  
Maxson is leaning back against the desk, breathing hard, cock still pulsing and dripping wet.  
“No,” He lets out. “I have a better place to put it. Somewhere you won’t forget.”  
Red shivers, and stands. “I don’t think my throat will forget this anytime soon, but I ain’t complaining.”  
Hastily he unbuttons his jeans and sighs with relief once his cock springs free. He’s only just pushing the pants down past his ass and starting to touch himself when Maxson’s behind him, grabbing his wrist and pushing him face-down on the desk. Red struggles a bit, just for fun. He feels the Elder’s warm weight pressing him down, and he spreads his legs as much as he can with the jeans still only part-way down. Maxson’s slick cock slides along his cleft, and he pushes back against it. A hand spreads his cheeks and—

“Whoa, wait, at least slick a guy up first, will ya?” Red pants. Maxson halts with clear reluctance.  
“I think your spit is enough, soldier.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t. I have lube in my back pocket. Always carry it. Just in case.”  
Red hears an impatient grunt behind him, feels a broad hand searching his pocket.  
“Always? You’re a pervert.”  
“I’m prepared,” Said Red, right before the air in his lungs is pushed out by a slick finger pressing in. He groans. Forget fighting, this is his favorite thing. He arches his back as the thick finger caresses his insides. He wants more, but god, this is a good start. A second finger enters him. Suddenly Maxson’s lips are right by his ear, and he’s speaking.  
“You like this, don’t you? Do you let your degenerate lovers do this to you?”  
“I let ‘em do more than this—aaaah!” The fingers inside him crook up and press right at his sweet spot, hard. They don’t relent, just rub back and forth. It feels so good but it’s right on the edge of painful. Red can feel himself dripping, he’s sure he’s mussing up the Elder’s formerly spotless desk, and that’s satisfying in a whole other way.

Finally, the finger stop, they pull out, and Red’s left empty again, but just for a second. He feels Maxson’s cock against his hole and it pushes in, and in, and he feel stretched out and full—he sighs and then sucks the breath back in quickly the man behind him starts to move. It’s a punishing pace but Red wouldn’t have this any other way. He’s pinned down, anything left on the desk beneath him is rattling and falling off. His breath comes shorter and shorter, and he knows he’s making noises he can’t recognize, but he loves this—

It’s not long before he feels Maxson tense and spill inside him. Red already came untouched sometime in the storm, feeling a tinge of pride knowing that he’d stain the desk. It’s a few quiet moments of nothing but heavy breathing before either speaks or moves. Of course, it’s Maxson that moves first, setting about the task of cleaning himself up and righting the room. He takes a rag out of his enormous coat, wipes himself off, and tucks himself back in his pants. Red’s still lying on the desk by the time he’s done.

“Get up, reprobate. You’ve got ten minutes to get off this ship and out of my sight.”

Red sits up. “Come on,” he groans. “After all that, you’re still bootin’me?”

“Have you changed your mind on your opinion of the Brotherhood?

“No.” He sighs.

“Then get out. You now have nine minutes. You’re not gone by then, I’ll throw you off the deck myself.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Red shoots back as he hastily buttons himself back up. He still looks disheveled. He makes a move to re-do his now ruined ponytail, gives up with an exasperated wave, and leaves the room. 

“See you later, Maxson.” 

“No, you won’t.”

\--

Red reaches the flight deck at a slight jog, and nearly runs right into Silas.  
“I was beginning to think they’d really gone and killed you, Red.” Silas laughed. “Man, what happened to you? Actually, don’t. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

Red grins and wipes uselessly at the drying blood on his face. “I’ll tell you some other time. Right now we gotta go—I got five minutes before that hulking bastard Elder Maxson comes out here and gets rid of me himself.”

Silas gestures vaguely to the heavens in supplication. “Why I still travel with you is a mystery. C’mon, let’s get on the vertibird before your five is up…”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *lights self on fire*
> 
> visit me at www.texas-not-tex.tumblr.com for more art, fanfic, and other fallout related shenanigans! I'M LONELY AND NEED CONSTANT VALIDATION B)
> 
> I forgot to mention! This is very important. The "power armor fuckers anonymous" is not my concept! I can't remember who posted the original line. But if you know, or are the person and wish me to remove this sentence, please let me know!


End file.
